Telling Akito
by SoumaRioChan
Summary: When a member of the Souma family enters an engagment, they first must tell Akito. Akito will get angry from the news. Shigure and Hatori make a plan. And a memory will be erased. If they fail...
1. Chapter One: The Prologue

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

Disclaimer: This is called Telling Akito. I do not own these characters.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**__**

\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/

^o^ ~~~~~~~ **Telling Akito Chapter One** ~~~~~~~~^o^

=_= ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Prologue ~~~~~~~~~~~~ =_=

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

Mattii's (Yamii-chan) narration: After Honda Tohru-san, went to pay a visit to Akito. He told Hatori the following day that he would get his memory erased from that day. And so Hatori obliterated his memory of what happened. A few years later………

"Yamii-chan………" Yamato gets down on one knee and kneels, "………watashi kekkon desu?" Yamato questioned. 

Mattii is dazed. "Watashi………watashi………suru………desu………"

"Hold on there!" A voice sung loudly. 

"Stop it Shigure." Another voice called out.

"Onii-san?" Mattii asked. 

"Your older brother, right?" 

"Yeah,"

Shigure and Hatori approached them closer. They appeared into the room.

"We have to ask Akito!!" Shigure sang. 

"Stop singing!" Hatori yelled. 

Shigure turns around, "Stop spoiling my fun!!"

"No way," Hatori said flatly.

"Fine!" Shigure turns around, "Yamato-kun. You two can't marry until we tell Akito!"

"Yamato? Will you please come with me?" Hatori asked. His voice was low and echoing. 

"Onii-san, What's Hatori-san going to tell Yamato-san?" Mattii asked.

"Who knows………" Shigure said, "Or even it is nothing at all."

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hatori and Yamato walk into the living room to get some privacy. They sat down on the chairs.

"Yamato, there's something about the curse you should know. You know how Yamii-chan turns into a panda after being hugged by a member of the male race such as yourself, right?" Hatori Inquired.

"Hai,"

"You see the Souma family has lived with this curse for generations. Every time we embrace the opposite gender we transform into the animals of the Chinese zodiac also, the cat, wolf, panda and many more animals. It is of an item that does these animals justice that they don't transform into their evil forms using the power of prayer beads. So if they aren't wearing that item they don't transform. There is however a darker secret………" Hatori explained. 

"So that's why we were never able to hug her or her family,"

"That's right. Now, the head of the family……… Akito, has to be told about everything out of the ordinary. He is a very Yamii-chan's uncle so as Shigure and Juki. Anyway, when I asked Akito if I could marry Kana-chan, he didn't allow it to be so. So his rage went out of control. He threw a vase at the floor and a big piece of it flew into my eye. Doing that made my left eye partly blind. Akito has a rampage for every time some things get of hand. Some times there are exceptions. Maybe for you he might. If you see his fist shaking you know that something will happen. Stand in front of Yamii-chan. Then, only then he will let you two marry," Hatori clarified. 

Yamato appeared to look baffled. "What would happen if I got hurt?"

"Yamii-chan, can heal you. She can't heal herself. So if she got hurt. He would blame you. Also……… you'd be heartbroken, like Kana-chan was. She was so hurt and she couldn't bear to even see me. Every time I tried to speak with her she would break down crying. So, Akito told me to erase her memory, so………I did. She left and I wept. If you stand in the way, she can heal you, she can't heal herself. Akito doesn't know how special Yamii-chan is to us all. She is the most valuable member among the Soumas. If we were able to make this curse away and we had to trade Yamii-chan for it, we'd NEVER do it." 

"Wow, that's how important she is to this clan……… I never knew," Yamato, said baffled. 

"Yamii-chan, has three curses bestowed upon her. They are very terrible curses set to kill her. The family curse which, is when she turns into the panda. Then there's a curse that drains Yamii-chan's energy. And the last curse that causes an illness to the women in Yamii-chan's family. She will die of that illness. It's trying to be prevented. This might be a curse that never goes away. Have you ever noticed the scars on Yamii-chan's arms?" Hatori asked. 

"Those scars? Oh those. What do they mean?" Yamato questioned.

"The scar on her left am was caused by Akito. He did that to her. He took her Yuki into a room to be reeducated. They did something wrong or uncalled for so, Akito did the only thing he could and by that he must. Whenever they were in there, you could hear screaming when Yuki was in there you could hear him screaming. But……… when Yamii-chan was in that room……… all you could hear was Akito's tormenting her. He'd say terrible things. You wouldn't hear a peep out of her. They were so young. The scar on her left arm was caused by, Akito. Another Souma caused the other scar, his job in life is to take out Yamii-chan's family," Hatori clarified.

"So she was born with these curses?" Yamato inquired. 

Hatori stood up from his chair and walked to the window. "She was born with those curses. In our family they call her "The cursed one", all because she lived with those curses. And it is said that she will rule among us Soumas. Akito was furious that she would do such a thing and to be cursed with the power to see into the future, elevate objects and read minds is another terrible thing. And remember never touch those marks or be cursed to." 

"I understand," Yamato said. 

"Remember to go in front of Yamii-chan if there is a sudden movement by Akito." Hatori reminded.

"Hai," Yamato said.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Yamato and Hatori met up with Shigure and Mattii. 

"Yamato-san?" Mattii see if he was okay. 

"Yamii-chan………" Yamato continued, "we consult Akito if we can marry first. He is the head of the family after all."

Mattii took a glance at Hatori. He turned away. "H-hai."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Shigure asked. 

"Yamato-san is my strength and, he is my weakness. I trust him with all my life. If I were to see him hurt, I'd be hurt to find out he was hurt and then I'd be really hurt. To hear that makes me want to break down and cry. I couldn't bear to hear that or even see it. But, since I care for him so much I will put up with my fear for one day or everyday just to be with him forever since he is my everything," Mattii said with a whispering tone. 

"Spoken truly. Maybe I should put that into my new novel," Shigure added.

"That sounded good. Better than Shigure's work. I wonder why Shigure never wrote anything like that?" Hatori requested.

"Ha'ri! That was mean!" Shigure cried. 

"Let's go," Hatori said. 

Yamato and Mattii turned around, "hai,"

So they got into Hatori's car and drove to the main house. 

To be continued………

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I hope you all liked that. I loved writing it. I'll have chapter two posted soon. Please by then I hope to get at least a few reviews. Since I do want to be a novelist like Shigure when I grow up!

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%


	2. Chapter Two: The Plan

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

~Previously on Telling Akito!: 

"You see the Souma family has lived with this curse for generations. Every time we embrace the opposite gender we transform into the animals of the Chinese zodiac also, the cat, wolf, panda and many more animals. It is of an item that does these animals justice that they don't transform into their evil forms using the power of prayer beads. So if they aren't wearing that item they don't transform. There is however a darker secret..." Hatori explained.

"Wow, that's how important she is to this clan... I never knew," Yamato, said baffled.

"Remember to go in front of Yamii-chan if there is a sudden movement by Akito." Hatori reminded.

"Hai," Yamato said.

"Let's go," Hatori said. 

Yamato and Mattii turned around, "hai,"

So they got into Hatori's car and drove to the main house. ~****

\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\

^o^ ~~~~~~~~~ **Telling Akito Chapter Two **~~~~~~~~~~^o^

^o^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Plan ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^o^

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/

The four of them were bowing before Akito and it was Mattii was at the front and Yamato behind her. Behind Yamato were Hatori and Shigure. 

"Nani? Yamii-chan?" Akito asked with a puzzling look.

"Akito—sama? May I ask of a request?" 

"What would that be?" 

"Yamato-san and I wish to be married," 

Yamato just gaze at Akito's hand quivering. Yamato ran in front of Mattii. At the same time Akito picked up a vase and threw it fiercely at Mattii. Akito had hit Yamato.

"Yamato-san!!! Yamato-san!!! Doushite..." Mattii asked. She ran towards Yamato.

"It was all for you everything. Thank you for being there for me," Yamato declared. The blood dripped onto the floor.  

Akito just stood there. Shigure ran to help him. Hatori wondered what would happen next.

"No medical treatment will be able to heal these wounds," Hatori explained. 

"Na-" Mattii muttered. 

"Ha-san? What are you trying to say?" Shigure questioned. 

"Yamii-chan, you can heal him," Hatori said. 

"Sure, no problem. But, will it work?" Yamii-chan asked. 

"See for yourself," 

She ran her hand over Yamato's wounds and it was actually healed.

"Yamato-san? Daijabou desu ka!?" Mattii yelled.

"H-hai. Hai. Thanks to _you_!" Yamato smiled.

Mattii hugged Yamato, not remembering that she forgot her necklace and the curse of the Souma family. There was a purple and green puff. Mattii turned into a panda. 

Akito was shocked. '_Why_ does she care about this man? _Why?_ Does _she _think she can do what she pleases? _Why_ must she do this?' 

The small purple panda turned around and started to speak to the man addressed as Akito. "Why do I do this? You ask? I care so much for him! Why is it that I must explain this to everyone? Is it that loving him so wrong? So it's against the code, but, if I love him, I should be able to love him!?" Mattii demanded.

"It is wrong!! There are times when he will interfere! Then you won't come to the New Years Banquet!" Akito screamed with a deafening tine.

"But, he accepts me for who I am! For what I am! IS that so hard to understand!?" Mattii shouts. 

"She cares about him so much and he cares for her so much," Shigure pointed out. 

"**I CAN'T ALLOW THIS!!**" Akito yelled. Akito had the birdbath in his hands and was about to hit Mattii with it. Instead it hit Yamato.   
  
"Yamero!! Yamero!! Why don't you get it!!" The little panda bawled.

"**Erase his memory! There's no way I'm letting Onii-chan's daughter to marry this scum bag!**" Akito shouted. 

Mattii healed Yamato and was taken with Hatori. His memory was to be erased. 

"Shigure take Yamii-chan with you so she can change back into her human form and make sure she comes back here," Akito ordered. 

"Hai, Yamii-chan," Shigure said. Shigure picked up the little panda and the clothes that were on the floor.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

He placed the panda into the bathroom with the clothes folded into the corner. Shigure stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door. 

There was a boom and Mattii put on her clothes and stepped out of the bathroom and walked to Akito's room. 

"Yamii-chan, be careful," Shigure cautiously said. 

"Hai, Onii-san. Arigato gomaimasuta," Mattii expressed her gratitude. Then she slides the door open and stepped in. 

"Be careful, Yamii-chan," Shigure whispered.

To be continued...

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I hope you all liked Chapter Two. The Next chapter is on the way!! Please Review!! Please!! If you have any questions please email me at tintin1289@msn.com. AIM is AnimeGirlMattiiS... "See you soon!"

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%


	3. Chapter Three: Erasing Yamato's Memory

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Now I've got new border separation things.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

~Previously on Telling Akito!: 

"Akito—sama? May I ask of a request?" 

"What would that be?" 

"Yamato-san and I wish to be married," 

Yamato just gaze at Akito's hand quivering. Yamato ran in front of Mattii. Akito had hit Yamato.

Yamato's blood dripped onto the floor.  

"Yamii-chan, you can heal him," Hatori said. 

She ran her hand over Yamato's wounds and it was actually healed. 

Akito was shocked. "It is wrong!! There are times when he will interfere! Then you won't come to the New Years Banquet!" Akito screamed with a deafening tine.

"But, he accepts me for who I am! For what I am! IS that so hard to understand!?" Mattii shouts. 

"Erase his memory! There's no way I'm letting Onii-chan's daughter to marry this scum bag!" Akito shouted. 

Mattii healed Yamato and was taken with Hatori. His memory was to be erased. 

They walked to Akito's room. 

"Yamii-chan, be careful," Shigure cautiously said. 

"Hai, Onii-san. Arigato gomaimasuta," Mattii expressed her gratitude. Then she slides the door open and stepped in. 

"Be careful, Yamii-chan," Shigure whispered. ~ 

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-

^o^ ~~~~~~~~~**Telling Akito Chapter Three~~~~~~~~~~ **^o^

^o^ ~~~~~~~~~~Erasing Yamato's Memory~~~~~~~~~~~ ^o^ 

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Mattii closed the door as she got in Akito's room. Shigure went to the outside of the main house. 

"You know he must have his memory erased. There's no way I'm letting you marry him!" Akito shouted. His voice echoed through the main house. 

"Iie! Doushite! Doushite!" Mattii cried. 

"I am the head of the family! I can do as I please! Hatori do it now!!" He yelled viciously. 

"Hai," Hatori said. 

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-

They walked into Hatori's office. They sat down. 

"Hatori-san? Do you have to?" Yamato asked. 

"If Akito says you must then you must," Hatori stated.

"Hai," 

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Hatori! Do it now!" Akito demanded, "Yamii-chan come here!" 

Mattii walked to Akito. He looked at her sternly. 

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-

"For all what Yamii-chan said, he doesn't even listen to her! That's not what I expected him to do. She cares so much for you." Hatori told. 

"Is he always like that?" Yamato asked.

"No, not always, well………actually, yes," 

"So, I have to have my memory erased?" Yamato questioned.

"Hai. You must. For it's Akito's orders," 

"What will I forget?" Yamato asked raising an eyebrow. 

"That you were ever in love with Yamii-chan," Hatori erased his memory of ever loving Yamii-chan. He only knows they're friends, but he still has feelings for her. Hatori didn't erase that much of his memory.

"Please Unmei-san, Kana-chan, Yamii-chan tell me I did the right thing, that erasing his memory was……… the right thing to do,"

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-

Shigure sat down on the bench that was near. He didn't notice that Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Momiji were there. 

"Shigure-san?" Tohru muttered.

"Shigure?" Kyo repeated.

They noticed that Shigure looked stiff and miserable. They'd never seen him like that before. 

"**Shi**_-_**chan!**" Momiji hollered.

Shigure looked up and saw Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Momiji. "Ah, what are you all doing here?" He wiped the sad face off and smiled.

"We came to visit Kisa and Hiro, It's been awhile since we've seen them," Tohru stated happily smiling. 

"Ah, here to see Kisa?" Shigure asked.

" **'GURE-SAN**!!" A Voice called out. 

"**Uh-oh**!!" Kyo shrieked.

"Aya?" Shigure turned around and it was Ayame. His hair was twice as long than when he was 27. He was wearing a new outfit that he and Miine had just made. 

"Nii-chan? What are you doing here?" Yuki beseeched. 

"I came here to see what was going to happen with Yamii-chan." He pronounced. 

"Yamii-chan's here?" Kyo asked. 

"Hai, she was," Shigure stated.  

"So she's here somewhere? Do you know where?" Yuki asked. 

"She's in Akito's room," Shigure said. 

Yuki, Kyo and Momiji stopped robust. They're sweat dropped. 

"Oh no! It can't, she won't!" Hatsuharu screamed. He had just come. 

"Hatsuharu-san?" Tohru asked. "Nani?"

"We'll explain when we get there!" Hatsuharu affirmed. 

"Okay," 

They started to stride to Akito's room. 

"Akito is going to do something bad to Yamii-chan and her fiancée," Hatsuharu explained. 

"What's that?" Tohru asked

"They were going to marry, so now he must have his memory erased and Yamii-chan is going to be heartbroken,"

"That's terrible," Tohru exclaimed.

"Isn't it that Yamii-chan has a fear of Akito, right?" Momiji asked.

"Just like Yuki-kun, thought it's a bigger fear for her, since he and her father cause her pain,"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

" 'Gure-san? How's Yamii-chan?" Ayame asked with much concern. 

Shigure turned around from watching Yuki, and the others walk very fast to Akito's room. "She's not okay. She's brokenhearted."

"Doushite?" Ayame questioned.

Shigure put on a serious face and with a simple answer he answered, "Erased memory,"  
  


Ayame was traumatized. "Akito? Did this?" 

"Hai, he got angry," Shigure said.

"So, now we've got another person to be erased because of true love. Let's see 'Ha-san," Ayame suggested.

"Hai, hai," Shigure said and they set off to Hatori's office.

To be continued………

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I hope you all liked Chapter Three. The Next chapter is on the way!! 

Please Review!! Please!! Tell me what you thought of this fanfic! Since I do want to be a Novelist  like Shigure when I grow up! I'm going to make a whole book full of Anime! 

If you have any questions, please email me at tintin1289@msn.com. AIM is AnimeGirlMattiiS and SeiyuuFreak……… 

SeE yOu SoOn!.! 

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%


	4. Chapter Four: I Need An Explanation!

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

~Previously on Telling Akito!: 

Mattii closed the door as she got in Akito's room. Shigure went to the outside of the main house. 

Mattii walked to Akito. He looked at her sternly. 

"What will I forget?" Yamato asked raising an eyebrow. 

"That you were ever in love with Yamii-chan," Hatori erased his memory of ever loving Yamii-chan. He only knows they're friends, but he still has feelings for her. Hatori didn't erase that much of his memory.

"Please Unmei-san, Kana-chan, Yamii-chan tell me I did the right thing, that erasing his memory was... the right thing to do,"

"I came here to see what was going to happen with Yamii-chan." Ayame pronounced.

"Yamii-chan's here?" Kyo asked. 

"She's in Akito's room," Shigure said. 

Yuki, Kyo and Momiji stopped robust. They're sweat dropped. 

"Oh no! It can't, she won't!" Hatsuharu screamed. He had just come. 

"Hatsuharu-san?" Tohru asked. "Nani?"

"They were going to marry, so now he must have his memory erased and Yamii-chan is going to be heartbroken,"

"Isn't it that Yamii-chan has a fear of Akito, right?" Momiji asked.

"Just like Yuki-kun, thought it's a bigger fear for her, since he and her father cause her pain,"

Shigure put on a serious face and with a simple answer he answered, "Erased memory,"  
  


Ayame was traumatized. "Akito? Did this?"

"Hai, he got angry," Shigure said. ~

\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\

^o^ ~~~~~~~~~**Telling Akito Chapter Four**~~~~~~~~~~^o^

^o^~~~~~~~~~~"I need an explanation!"~~~~~~~~~~~ ^o^

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/

@_@ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Akito's room... ~~~~~~~~~~~~@_@

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

"You must be reeducated. For you have done a very bad thing. What was it that I told you not to do?" Akito asked.

"To love someone not among, the Souma family,"

"You are a woman! You cannot go against my will!!" Akito shouted. Akito walked to a dusty old trunk. He took out a familiar object out of it. It was a whip.

"Are you afraid? You should be! Why are you not trembling!?" Akito inquired.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Mattii bellowed.

"Then you're not afraid if that man is to be killed?" Akito screech.

"I am afraid of that thought," A tear appeared, "to think that my true love would be killed. Is a thought I couldn't take,"

"Then it must be done. Hatori kill him!" Akito yelled. 

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Hai," Hatori answered. Laying Yamato on the couch in his office. 

"Please tell me I did the right thing."

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Mattii glared at Akito. "Why is it you like to see my pain? Do you think that I'll be persuaded to do what you ant me to do, I will not be taken lightly. For I am the panda! You may think I am weak but not I only have one weakness and that's him! He is my strength!" A tear falls and becomes a diamond, "Even if he doesn't remember I will try to start over."

"Why must you be so persistent?" Akito demanded. 

"Because true cannot be avoided. When you love some one so much it can make you feel so sad when you're apart, but it makes you feel happier than you've ever been. Because to truly love someone is to put their feelings before your own  or in the end they will hate you. Since you are the head of the family you should be looking out for us. Is it that before you die, you must live to the fullest. I can never trust you! No one will! Because you're supposed to be looking out for us not hurting us!!" 

"You don't understand!" Akito pulled the whip and tried to hit Mattii. "You don't understand! I am the core of this family in order for your curses to be maintained. I am living for you're sake and living for you!"

"I hold three curses! Isn't that enough?" 

"No it's not! For you are very bad! You are the panda, legend says it that you will rule,"

"I'm supposed to die too! Isn't it enough that Honda Tohru-san, did enough for this family? Didn't she help resort your problems? She said that you decide your own destiny, you make your own choices. She changes our lives, don't you see that?" Mattii demanded. 

"No! That Honda Girl is weird!" Akito yelled thrashing the whip towards Mattii. "Why do you believe her nonsense?" 

"How could you not remember? I see, Hatori erased your memory of that day. Didn't he? You should know better to do such a foolish thing Akito-Ouji-san! Didn't you see how Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun are friends thanks to her, even though they fight at times they seem to be great friends," Mattii cried.

Akito shock the whip. He pointed to Mattii's necklace that she wore around her neck. "That necklace is evil! You are the reason that this curse is here!" Akito shouted.

"Why is it that I must be punished for being the panda? And Kyo-kun, Mizuii-san, and the other animals not included in the zodiac! Must they be punished?" Mattii shouted. 

Akito whacked the whip at Mattii's left arm. Mattii winced. "Who do you think you are? That mark will stay with you for the rest of your life! You cannot go against my will!!" Akito yelled brutally. 

"You sound like a broken record." Mattii stated calmly. 

"Your memory will be erased for that! I'll make sure tat your memory of ever loving that man of incompetence!" Akito screeched. 

Mattii's tears started to flow down her cheeks more. Akito threw another lash at Mattii and she descended. Mattii glanced at the diamonds on the floor and she gathered a gem. She suspended in the air. "Is this what you want from me? These diamond tears? Is this it? Because you can have them, my tears are only to be brought by sadness. So..." Mattii stood up, "... take them or do what you want." Mattii staggered to the door. Akito dashed to Mattii and seize he wit the whip.

"You are staying right here! No turning back!" Akito shouted. He lashed the whip a few times at her. 

Mattii's blood trickled to the floor and it became blood red rubies. "Why can I not go? Are you against me?" Mattii asked calmly. 

Akito slashed Mattii more. "If you go, if you ask me one more time I will kill you!" Akito yelled. 

Mattii just smiled, "Why can I not go? Are you against me?" Mattii smirked. 

**"WHY YOU!" **Akito screamed. His voice was heard through the entire house. Akito threw the entire whip at Mattii who caught the whip.

"Why must you do such horrid things to this family?" Mattii ask seductively. 

"You must not LEAVE! This family needs you!" Akito shrieked. 

"Does that include you? If I leave this family will you miss me? Is it you who will miss me and no one else? You summoned me here so I could stay, to be your punching bag?" Mattii demanded. 

The door opened and a voice cried out, **_"AKITO!!!!!!"_**

To be continued...

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I hope you all liked Chapter Four!! Sorry if the chapter was too long! This chapter took me awhile to write. The Next Chapter is coming!! Chapter Five!!

Please Review!! Please!! Tell me what you thought of this fanfic! Since I do want to be a Novelist  like Shigure when I grow up! I'm going to make a whole book full of Anime! 

If you have any questions, please email me at tintin1289@msn.com. AIM is AnimeGirlMattiiS and SeiyuuFreak……… 

SeE yOu SoOn!.!

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%


	5. Chapter Five: Is There Nothing Else We C...

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Don't miss the part on some DVD that says what the characters thought of the story!! Only being added to the last part of the fanfics.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

~Previously on Telling Akito!:

"I'm not afraid of you!" Mattii bellowed.

"Then you're not afraid if that man is to be killed?" Akito screech.

"I am afraid of that thought," A tear appeared, "to think that my true love would be killed. Is a thought I couldn't take,"

"Then it must be done. Hatori kill him!" Akito yelled. 

"Hai," Hatori answered. Laying Yamato on the couch in his office. 

"Please tell me I did the right thing."

"Why must you be so persistent?" Akito demanded. 

"Because true cannot be avoided. When you love some one so much it can make you feel so sad when you're apart, but it makes you feel happier than you've ever been. Because to truly love someone is to put their feelings before your own or in the end they will hate you. Since you are the head of the family you should be looking out for us. Is it that before you die, you must live to the fullest. I can never trust you! No one will! Because you're supposed to be looking out for us not hurting us!!"

"I'm supposed to die too! Isn't it enough that Honda Tohru-san, did enough for this family? Didn't she help resort your problems? She said that you decide your own destiny, you make your own choices. She changes our lives, don't you see that?" Mattii demanded. 

"No! That Honda Girl is weird!" Akito yelled thrashing the whip towards Mattii. "Why do you believe her nonsense?" 

"How could you not remember? I see, Hatori erased your memory of that day. Didn't he? You should know better to do such a foolish thing Akito-Ouji-san! Didn't you see how Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun are friends thanks to her, even though they fight at times they seem to be great friends," Mattii cried.

"You sound like a broken record." Mattii stated calmly. 

"Your memory will be erased for that! I'll make sure tat your memory of ever loving that man of incompetence!" Akito screeched.

Mattii's blood trickled to the floor and it became blood red rubies. "Why can I not go? Are you against me?" Mattii asked calmly.

**"WHY YOU!" **Akito screamed. His voice was heard through the entire house. Akito threw the entire whip at Mattii who caught the whip.

The door opened and a voice cried out, **_"AKITO!!!!!!"_**

**__**

\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/

^o^ ~~~~~~~~~**Telling Akito Chapter Five**~~~~~~~~~~^o^

**=_= **"All We Do Is Just Walk Away From This Problem? Is There Nothing Else We Can Do To Help Her?" =_=

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

@_@ ~~~~~~~~~~ In Akito's room... Still... ~~~~~~~~~~~@_@

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

"Yamii-chan?" Momiji asked. 

"Did you do anything to her? We're taking her back home!" Kyo yelled. 

Akito turned around. "Take her, I'll miss her,"

Mattii threw the whip out the other door. It landed outside on a bush. "There's a seal on that, so you can never hurt another being again. Think before you touch it," 

Tohru walked to Mattii and led her out the door. Tohru closed the door. 

Shigure and Ayame came to the scene. "**YAMII-CHAN!!"** Shigure yelled. Shigure glanced at all Mattii's wounds. **"NAN DATTE!?"** Shigure asked.   
  


"Nothing really," Mattii uttered.

"Something did happen! Please tell us your bleeding!" Hatsuharu shouted.

"It was Akito... he did this," Mattii answered. 

"Baka yaroo," Yuki answered. 

They stated to walk to Hatori's office. 

"** 'TORI-SAN!!**" Ayame yelled. 

"Ayame, shut up. Someone's sleeping," Hatori said as he opened the door. 

"Yeah, don't you have a bit of decency?" Kyo asked.

"How would I have known?" Ayame asked.

"Hatori-san," Mattii mumbled, "Yamato-san doko itte desu ka?" 

"Don't move, those wounds need to be treated first thing," Hatori said leading Mattii into his office, "Everyone can come inside,"

Everyone stepped inside. "So 'Ha-san how are things at the main house?" 

"Just fine until you all came," Hatori laughed. 

" 'Ha-san!" Shigure yelled. Shigure walked to Hatori and hit him in the back of the head. Hatori turned around with a rather large needle and threatened Shigure. Everyone laughed.

"Yamii-kun?" Tohru uttered. 

"Yamii-chan. Let's look at those wounds of yours. Hmm... I'll be right back with some bandages and medication." Hatori said leaving the room.

Mattii walked to Yamato. "Yamato-san..." 

"Yamii-chan. Cheer up you have got a second chance right?" Kagura asked coming into the room.

"Uh, hai!" Mattii laughed. 

"I'm back. Yamii-chan. Here... You... Go... Medication... And... It's... All... Bandaged... Up," Hatori said coming in, putting the medicine on and bandaging Mattii's wounds. 

"Arigato gozaimasuta!! Yamato-san, daijabou ne?" Mattii asked. 

"Hai," Hatori said. Everyone stepped outside. 

"Poor Yamii-chan, she's just lost her first love. We lost our love to Akito. But, we can't blame him," Hatori thought.

"I can try right? He is my uncle. I know I am wrong to do this sort of thing but, he has no idea who he his dealing with," Mattii smirked. 

"Maybe you should let him know," 

Everyone looked at Mattii. 

"I don't want to inflate that ego of his any bigger," Mattii said.

Hatsuharu walked to Mattii he looked at her and then hugged her. "Oh, you poor thing," 

Everyone was still, staring at Hatsuharu embracing Mattii. 

"Uh, Hatsuharu-san..." Mattii looked at him flatly. "You can let go... of me now..." 

"Oh, sure," Hatsuharu said and letting Mattii out of his arms. 

Kisa and Hiro came by. 

"What's going on?" Kisa asked. 

"Where's Yamato? Did he leave her?" Hiro asked maliciously.

"Hiro! Shut up! Stop teasing her! His memory just got erased," Kyo shouted.

"Now we have to watch her tears of sorrow convert into gems," Ayame said meaningfully. 

"Nani?" Tohru asked dumbfounded. 

"Yamii-chan was born with different abilities. One ability of her abilities are, when she cries with sadness her tears turns into sheer diamonds as they plunge to the ground. It's a rare gift," Hatsuharu clarified. 

"It's so rare that people are after her for it," Momiji explained. 

"When she cries of joy her tears are blue gems," Shigure said. 

"And when she bleeds, they become a bloody red," Kyo said.

"Also, with tears of anger. It's just that they are a lighter shade of red," Yuki said.

"Baka na yatsu," Hiro replied.

Mattii stepped off the stairs and ran to the mountains. 

"Yamii-kun..." Tohru uttered. 

"All We Do Is Just Walk Away From This Problem? Is There Nothing Else We Can Do To Help Her?" Ayame asked. 

To be continued...

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I hope you all liked Chapter Five!! Sorry if the chapter was too long! This chapter took me awhile to write. The Next Chapter is coming!! Chapter Six!!

Please Review!! Please!! Tell me what you thought of this fanfic! Since I do want to be a Novelist like Shigure when I grow up! I'm going to make a whole book full of Anime! 

If you have any questions, please email me at tintin1289@msn.com. AIM is AnimeGirlMattiiS and SeiyuuFreak...

Now for the part on some DVD that says what the characters thought of the story!! Only being added to the last part of the fanfics.

^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^

Ayame looks up at the last line of the story: I liked what I said for the last line what do you think?

Shigure: It was a nice line, Aya. 

Kyo and Yuki: Stupid. Because you always like to hear yourself talk. 

Tohru: I thought it was good. Where's Yamii chan? 

Momiji: She's still running, but I'd have to say, this part is good. 

Kisa: Poor Yamii-chan.

Hiro: She's weak.

Kyo: Stop being a brat and say your sorry to her! 

Hiro: How can I she's running up the mountain. 

Hatori: Make sure, that that whip is still there would someone? 

Kagura: I'll go. Come on! Kyo-kun! 

Kagura grabbed Kyo: Nyak! 

Hatsuharu: I bet some of you readers are wondering what in the world were we saying right?

Yuki: Well, We'll tell you. Chapter One: The Prologue: 

Tohru: First... –san: it means Mr., Ms., Mrs., and Miss. It's a proper thing just like –sama which is used in chapter two and it's not used in Japan often. It's just like –san. –kun is used for usually boys at school. Girls are called –kun at school too and then –chan. People say you use –chan for addressing friends. Well, it's not, it represents girls and used for boys only to say they are sweet and you need their permission.  Yamii-kun and I usually use –san and -kun mostly. You have noticed.  

Momiji: Next, "...watashi kekkon desu?" Yamato questioned. This just means will you marry me? And Watashi... watashi... suru... desu... " means I- I do. 

Shigure: "Onii-san" Older brother. Since I am the older brother to Yamii-chan. It's respective. 

Yuki: But for right now, the Japanese vocabulary: Ayame: "Hai" means yes. Next Chapter Two: The Plan: 

"Doushite..." – why? 

Hatori: "Na-" Mattii muttered. It just means wha-.  "Daijabou desu ka!?" Mattii yelled. "Are you okay!?"

 "Yamero!!" the little panda bawled. "Stop it!"

Shigure: And what Yamii-chan said to me- "Onii-san, Arigato gomaimasuta." She's saying thank you older brother.

Kyo: The whip's still there....

Hatori: Okay, good. 

Kagura: See you next time!

Kisa: And... Thanks for reading. ^_^ we appreciate it. So much. 

o_o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O_O

Akito: Yes, see you soon... I'll be waiting... 

o_o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O_O

Mattii: AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%


	6. Chapter Six: Mattii's Past

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Don't miss the part on some DVD that says what the characters thought of the story!! Only being added to the last part of the fanfics.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

~Previously on Telling Akito!:

"Did you do anything to her? We're taking her back home!" Kyo yelled. 

Akito turned around. "Take her, I'll miss her,"

Mattii threw the whip out the other door. It landed outside on a bush. "There's a seal on that, so you can never hurt another being again. Think before you touch it," 

Shigure and Ayame came to the scene. "**YAMII-CHAN!!"** Shigure yelled. Shigure glanced at all Mattii's wounds. **"NAN DATTE!?"** Shigure asked.   
  


"Nothing really," Mattii uttered.

"Something did happen! Please tell us your bleeding!" Hatsuharu shouted.

"It was Akito.  He did this," Mattii answered.

"Don't move, those wounds need to be treated first thing," Hatori said leading Mattii into his office, "Everyone can come inside,"

" 'Ha-san!" Shigure yelled. Shigure walked to Hatori and hit him in the back of the head. Hatori turned around with a rather large needle and threatened Shigure. Everyone laughed.

"Yamii-chan. Let's look at those wounds of yours. Hmm... I'll be right back with some bandages and medication." Hatori said leaving the room.

Mattii walked to Yamato. "Yamato-san..." 

"I'm back. Yamii-chan. Here... You... Go... Medication... And... It's... All... Bandaged... Up," Hatori said coming in, putting the medicine on and bandaging Mattii's wounds. 

"Arigato gozaimasuta!! Yamato-san, daijabou ne?" Mattii asked.

"Maybe you should let him know," 

Everyone looked at Mattii. 

"I don't want to inflate that ego of his any bigger," Mattii said.

Hatsuharu walked to Mattii he looked at her and then hugged her. "Oh, you poor thing,"

"Uh, Hatsuharu-san..." Mattii looked at him flatly. "You can let go... of me now..."

"What's going on?" Kisa asked. 

"Where's Yamato? Did he leave her?" Hiro asked maliciously.

"Now we have to watch her tears of sorrow convert into gems," Ayame said meaningfully. 

"Nani?" Tohru asked dumbfounded. 

"Yamii-chan was born with different abilities. One ability of her abilities are, when she cries with sadness her tears turns into sheer diamonds as they plunge to the ground. It's a rare gift," Hatsuharu clarified.

"Baka na yatsu," Hiro replied.

Mattii stepped off the stairs and ran to the mountains. 

"Yamii-kun..." Tohru uttered. 

"All We Do Is Just Walk Away From This Problem? Is There Nothing Else We Can Do To Help Her?" Ayame asked.

\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/

^o^ ~~~~~~~~~~**Telling Akito Chapter Six**~~~~~~~~~~~^o^

^o^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mattii's Past~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^o^

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

"Hiro, whenever you have the time, say you're sorry to her!" Kyo screamed.  

"Whatever..." Hiro said.

Tohru ran after Mattii. 

"Tohru-kun..." Yuki muttered. 

Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu and Momiji were about to run after Tohru and Mattii. But someone stopped them. 

"Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Hatsuharu. Dame!" Shigure yelled.

"Nani!" Kyo demanded. 

"Let's see if Tohru can heal her soul," Shigure said. 

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Mattii stopped running and stood by a tree. It began to rain. She started to cry. 

"Yamii-kun!" Tohru exclaimed. 

"Ah, Tohru-san?" Mattii asked amazed.

"Daijabou desu ka?" Tohru asked. 

"Hai, I don't want to be a burden upon you. Gomen nasai," Mattii bowed and then sat down.

"Iie, sona. Are you okay? When you ran out of the house you seemed to be sad. A bit depressed, too," Tohru expressed Tohru watched as Mattii's tears turned into diamonds. 

"You're probably wondering who Yamato-san was huh?" Mattii asked.

"Hai," Tohru replied. 

Mattii looked up to the raining sky. "He was someone I was to marry. But... Akito-Ouji-san turned an said no. He and I were childhood friends. Like Okka-san used to say, "Childhood friends turn into lovers,"" Mattii said. 

"Did the power of the panda have something to do with it?" Tohru inquired. 

"I suppose, In a legend at home, they said that the panda will rule. But it never said why it would rule," Mattii stated. 

"Home? Don't you mean in the main house?" Tohru questioned. 

"No, not really, I lived in the Somei Kingdom. In the sky. Onii-san used to live there too, but Okka-san told Onii-san to live at the main house," Mattii replied. 

"You lived in a Kingdom? Up in the sky?" Tohru asked surprised. 

"Hai, I never got to know Onii-san and Onee-san. But I did get to spend sometime with my younger sister, Sora. But, then she was kidnapped," Mattii explained with a tear running down her cheek. 

"What happened to you mother?" Tohru asked as she sat down too. 

"She passed away of an illness, when I was eight," Mattii cried softly.

"Gomen nasai!" Tohru exclaimed. 

"Iie, It's okay, it was over a decade ago." 

"I know what it's like having my mother die, so what about your father Kabege-san? Is he still alive?" Tohru questioned. 

"Hai, he lives in the Kingdom. And I don't like him at all," Mattii declared. 

"So, then why don't you like you're father?" Tohru inquired. 

"Because, he never acted like a father to me. Even though I always give the benefit of the doubt to everyone. It's seems that his whole heart was consumed by evil. The evil of the Souma family," Mattii described. 

"So this illness is it bad?" 

"Hai, it will pass through my blood too and my children's blood and kill tem too. It's trying to be prevented by the greatest scientist in the universe! And she usually fools around a lot, but gets her job done," Mattii laughed. 

"So you will die. Will Shigure die of it?" 

"No, it only passes to the woman in the family. Only to my side in the family though. Iie, Kagura-san to ka, Izusu-san shoshite Kisa-san desu," 

"Oh. Hai," 

"Poor Yamii-chan, I hope her life goes okay after this. She's all alone now. With no one to understand her. No one at all," Tohru thought. 

"It's true," 

"Ah, ano... Yamii chan? Do you have psychic powers?" Tohru asked shocked. 

"Hai," 

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Ritsu appeared. "So did he do it? Did Akito erase Yamii-chan's love's memory?" 

"Hai. Do you think that she'll be able to heal her soul of that raging storm?" Hatori asked.

"We hope so," Ayame, Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, Shigure, Kisa, Hiro, Hatsuharu, and Momiji said.  

"Poor Yamii-chan," Ritsu cried. 

"She should be able to hold onto life. She's strong. They both are," Ayame declared. 

"Tohru-kun helped our relationships, she should be able to," Yuki pronounced.

"Even I couldn't help her, or Hatsuharu, or Kyo or any of us," Shigure said, "You'd think we would have been able to since we're the closest to her after all," 

"Maybe we can't help her because she doesn't want to burden us with any of her problems. She told me once," Momiji uttered. 

"Let's just hope that Tohru can do this," Kagura hoped. 

_"She is the most valuable member in this family after all," Hatsuharu believed. _

_"She may not seem to be that valuable but, Tohru-kun please, save her," Hiro hoped._

_"She's always been there, never giving up," Kisa dreamed._

_"She's always cheerful and carefree, **just** like Tohru-kun. Tohru-kun please help her," Kyo wished._

"If we had a wish, any wish... it would be to see Yamii-chan's smile once again," Yuki hoped. 

_"Please, Tohru-kun. Heal that storm that's been in her heart for so long," Shigure wished._

_"Yamii-chan, I only erased his memory of loving you but not the will to ever love you. Tohru-kun, please heal her spirit," Hatori desired. _

_" If we were able to make this curse away and we had to trade Yamii-chan for it, we'd **NEVER** do it," Kagura trusted._

_"Her mind is very strong, Tohru-kun, please seal the evil that has been plaguing Yamii-chan's essence for so long," Ayame believed. _

"It's staring to rain, we should get inside," Hatsuharu said. 

"Hai," they all said and nodded. They all went inside and waited for Tohru and Mattii's arrival. 

"Uh... doko desu ka koko wa?" A voice asked. Everyone turned around and gasped. 

To be continued... 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I hope you all liked Chapter Six!! Sorry if the chapter was tooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long! This chapter took me awhile to write, too. The Next Chapter is coming!! Chapter Seven!!

Please Review!! Please!! Tell me what you thought of this fanfic! Since I do want to be a Novelist like Shigure when I grow up! I'm going to make a whole book full of Anime! 

If you have any questions, please email me at tintin1289@msn.com. AIM is AnimeGirlMattiiS and SeiyuuFreak...

Now for the part on some DVD that says what the characters thought of the story!! Only being added to the last part of the fanfics.

^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^

Ritsu, Ayame, Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, Shigure, Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, Hatsuharu, and Momiji: Wahhh!!!! 

Dittomon: Perfect! Waahh!! 

Tohru: Okay we're just with a microphone, not in the house we're just going to make the commentaries here.

Mattii: In the rain...

Tohru and Mattii: Ah-choo! 

Ritsu, Ayame, Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, Shigure, Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, Hatsuharu, and Momiji: Bless You Both!

Tohru and Mattii: Arigato gozaimasuta!! (Thanks)

Ritsu, Ayame, Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, Shigure, Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, Hatsuharu, and Momiji: Doi ashimasute! (You're Welcome)

Shigure: Anyway, (Gets the microphone) What did you think your favorite part of this story was by Dittomon? 

Ayame gets the microphone: My favorite part is the part when Tohru-kun and Yamii-chan are together in the rain talking together. (Passes it to Hatori) 

Hatori: The part I thought was the best was when we all hope in Tohru-kun to save Yamii-chan. It was a very beautiful part. I'd have to say. (Passes it to Momiji) 

Momiji: I would have to say the part was when Shigure was going to be stabbed the by big needle. 

Everyone laughed.  Momiji passes it to Hiro.

Hiro: Well, I'd say that was my favorite part too. (Passes it to Kisa)

Shigure: It wasn't funny!

Kisa: I liked... it when we all came in as a family and spoke about hoping in the two most important people in our lives. (Passes the it to Hatsuharu) 

Hatsuharu: Before I say what my favorite part was... May I remind you that Tohru-kun and Yamii-chan are still in the rain...

Everyone gasped. Shigure: Go to them Mr. Cameraman! 

The camera goes to Tohru and Mattii. We see Mattii running about having bumping into a tree backwards. 

Tohru: Calm down Yamii-chan. 

Mattii: It's going to get me!! Ah!! Somebody help me! 

Ritsu, Ayame, Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, Shigure, Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, Hatsuharu, and Momiji: **=_='**

Tohru: It's just a tree. 

Mattii: Oh really?

Tohru: Yes. Now the cameraman is here. 

Mattii: Oh really?

Tohru: Yes. 

Hatsuharu: Tohru-kun, Yamii-chan, what was your favorite part? 

Tohru: Yamii-chan you can go.

Mattii: Tohru-san you can go. 

Tohru: Yamii-chan you can go.

Mattii: Tohru-san you can go.

Tohru: Yamii-chan you can go.

Mattii: Tohru-san you can go.

Tohru: Yamii-chan you can go.

Mattii: Tohru-san you can go.

Ritsu, Ayame, Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, Shigure, Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, Hatsuharu, and Momiji: **=_='**

Tohru: Yamii-chan you can go.

Mattii: Tohru-san you can go. I insist. 

Tohru: If you insist. 

Ritsu, Ayame, Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, Shigure, Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, Hatsuharu, and Momiji: **^O^'** –whoo! Now that that's settled!

Tohru: My favorite part was when we were all laughing together.

Hatsuharu: Yamii-chan? 

Mattii: My favorite part was when Dittomon said, "Change the channel" When a bomb was coming towards us and it was a one channel, channel! 

Ritsu, Ayame, Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, Shigure, Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, Hatsuharu, and Momiji: **=_=' **Yamii-chan...

Hatsuharu: That's the wrong movie...

  
Mattii: Oh, Gomen. Anyway, my favorite part was when we were all together. 

Hatsuharu: You guys better come inside. 

Tohru and Mattii: 'Kay.

Hatsuharu: We are going to continue this talk later. See you then!

Kisa: And... Thanks for reading. ^_^ we appreciate it. So much. 

Mattii: See you next time! 

Tohru: So please Review for this chapter!!

Dittomon: I'm so sorry if it was soo long!! 

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%


	7. Chapter Seven: At Least He Still Remembe...

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Don't miss the part on some DVD that says what the characters thought of the story!! Only being added to the last part of the fanfics.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

~Previously on Telling Akito!:

Tohru ran after Mattii. 

"Tohru-kun..." Yuki muttered. 

Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu and Momiji were about to run after Tohru and Mattii. But someone stopped them. 

"Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Hatsuharu. Dame!" Shigure yelled.

Mattii looked up to the raining sky. "He was someone I was to marry. But... Akito-Ouji-san turned and said no. He and I were childhood friends. Like Okka-san used to say, "Childhood friends turn into lovers,"" Mattii said. 

"Did the power of the panda have something to do with it?" Tohru inquired. 

"I suppose, in a legend at home, they said that the panda will rule. But it never said why it would rule," Mattii stated. 

"So this illness is it bad?" 

"Hai, it will pass through my blood too and my children's blood and kill tem too. It's trying to be prevented by the greatest scientist in the universe! And she usually fools around a lot, but gets her job done," Mattii laughed. 

"Let's just hope that Tohru can do this," Kagura hoped. 

_"She is the most valuable member in this family after all," Hatsuharu believed. _

_"She may not seem to be that valuable but, Tohru-kun please, save her," Hiro hoped._

_"She's always been there, never giving up," Kisa dreamed._

_"She's always cheerful and carefree, **just** like Tohru-kun. Tohru-kun please help her," Kyo wished._

"If we had a wish, any wish... it would be to see Yamii-chan's smile once again," Yuki hoped. 

_"Please, Tohru-kun. Heal that storm that's been in her heart for so long," Shigure wished._

_"Yamii-chan, I only erased his memory of loving you but not the will to ever love you. Tohru-kun, please heal her spirit," Hatori desired. _

_" If we were able to make this curse away and we had to trade Yamii-chan for it, we'd **NEVER** do it," Kagura trusted._

_"Her mind is very strong, Tohru-kun, please seal the evil that has been plaguing Yamii-chan's essence for so long," Ayame believed. _

"It's staring to rain, we should get inside," Hatsuharu said. 

"Hai," they all said and nodded. They all went inside and waited for Tohru and Mattii's arrival. 

"Uh... doko desu ka koko wa?" A voice asked. Everyone turned around and gasped. 

\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/

^o^ ~~~~~~~~~**Telling Akito Chapter Seven**~~~~~~~~~~^o^

^o^ ~~~~~~~~~At Least He Still Remembers ~~~~~~~~~~ ^o^

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

"Yamato-kun?" Shigure muttered. 

"You're Yamii-kun's older brother, ne?" Yamato inquired. 

"H-hai," Shigure stammered. 

"Who are you?" Yamato asked.

"Souma, Kisa," 

"Souma, Hiro," 

"I'm Souma, Kyo," 

"Souma, Yuki," 

"Souma, Ritsu,"

"Ayame, Souma Ayame," 

"Souma, Hatori,"

"Souma, Hatsuharu,"

"Souma, Kagura,"

"I'm Souma Momiji and yeah, we're Yamii-chan's relatives," Momiji said happily. 

"Yamii-kun? Where is she?" Yamato wondered. 

"She's up on that mountain," Yuki said.

"She's up there! All by herself in the rain! I better save her!!" Yamato shouted running into the forest.

"Yamato-kun..." Shigure mumbled. 

"He's a nut," Hiro declared.

"Do you think he still likes her?" Ayame asked. 

"Didn't she fall in love with him for that reason?" Hatori questioned. "Anyway, I didn't erase his memory of having the will to love her," 

"They could still be together, I suppose he still has the heart," Kyo said. 

"Yup. Let's wish for the best," Kagura said.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Yamii-kun, are you okay?" Tohru asked.

"I'm fine," Mattii said. 

"It's poring very hard," Tohru stated. 

"Do you think Kyo-kun's okay?" Mattii and Tohru asked together. "Hai," 

"Ano..." Tohru uttered. 

"Nani?" Mattii asked. 

A person came running toward them. 

"Yamato-san? Tohru-san you can go back, if it's okay, I'd like to talk to him?" Mattii requested.

"Hai, sure thing!" Tohru exclaimed and ran back to the main house. 

**"Yamii-kun!!"** Yamato yelled. 

"Nani wa-" Mattii questioned. 

"I was wondering if you were okay! I'm so glad! What are you doing out in the rain?" 

"Well... My uncle took my first love away from me," Mattii explained. 

"He took him away? Is he gay?" 

Mattii laughed, "No, he just lost the soul to love me," 

"That's terrible! Why would he do such a thing?" 

"He's the head of the family," Mattii said. "I miss him," 

"Maybe..." Yamato thought for a second, "Maybe, you two can start your relationship all over again. You deserve a second chance!" Yamato bellowed.

"Kay, let's go," Mattii grabbed his hand and they walked back to the main house. 

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Tohru-kun!" Everyone yelled. 

"Your soaking wet! We better get a towel!" Yuki shouted.

"Hai," Hatori passed a towel to Tohru. 

"Arigato gozaimasuta!" Tohru took the towel from Hatori's hand. 

"So? How did it go?" Kyo asked.

"I heard the talk that they had and I bet he still cares for her," Tohru clarified. 

"That's good," Hatsuharu said. 

"At least he still remembers. That's what counts," Momiji smiled.  

To be continued...

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I hope you all liked Chapter Seven! Sorry if the chapter was tooo long or tooo short!!  This chapter took me awhile to write, too. The Next Chapter is coming!! Chapter Eight!! It might take a while though!! So please be patient, please!

Please Review!! Please!! Tell me what you thought of this fanfic! Since I do want to be a Novelist like Shigure when I grow up! I'm going to make a whole book full of Anime! 

If you have any questions, please email me at tintin1289@msn.com. AIM is AnimeGirlMattiiS and SeiyuuFreak...

Now for the part on some DVD that says what the characters thought of the story!! Only being added to the last part of the fanfics.

^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^

Hatsuharu: 'Kay. We're back and now Tohru-kun's with us. Not in the rain. I'd just have to say that my favorite part was our mess-ups part. 

Kagura: We all had fun with our mess-ups too! At the end of I think this one we are going to tell you about our mess-ups. (Passes it to Kyo)

Kyo: Mess-Ups. (Passes it to Yuki) 

Yuki: The last chapter is mostly my favorite part. (Passes it to Ritsu) 

Ritsu: Mess-ups, especially Yamii-chan's moments. (Passes it to an unknown person)

Unknown Person: When The Head Of The Family Started To Make The Girl Suffer. 

Everyone: **AKITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!**

Akito went away. 

Hiro: And now (sigh) The vocabulary part For: Chapter Three: Erasing Yamato's Memory:

Kyo: Nii-chan? - Means older brother in another way. "Nani?"- What. 

Kagura: I think it's the next chapter: Chapter Four: "I need an explanation!" I don't think it has anything in Japanese. Then the next chapter! Chapter Five: "All We Do Is Just Walk Away From This Problem? Is There Nothing Else We Can Do To Help Her?": 

Shigure: **"NAN DATTE!?" **Just means like: What happened!?

Yuki: In that chapter I said baka yaroo. I won't say what It means, the viewers will misuse it. And then Yamii-chan said "Yamato-san doko itte desu ka?" which is Where's Yamato?

Shigure: daijabou ne just means ok right? Like He's OK right? Like that. 

Hiro: I said Baka na yatsu and all it means is what an idiot. 

Kagura: Next Chapter: I'll just say them all. Shigure said: Dame, which means STOP! Then, Daijabou desu ka means Are you okay? Iie, sona means no, it's okay. Akito-Ouji-san- Is Uncle Akito in a very respective way. Okka-san is a way to say mother. It's respective too. Onee-san- older sister and, Yamii-chan says them in a very respectful way. And doko desu ka koko wa? Just means where am I?

Ayame: We'll do the mess-ups. Thanks for sticking with us for this long. It took Dittomon a long time to type. 

Hatori: There was this one time when I accidentally stuck the needle in Shigure. He was crying like a baby for an hour! So, he wouldn't even do this scene at all. And then the sequence with Yamato-kun and me, I had to erase his memory and he laughed the whole time. But he really did get his memory erased. 

Kisa: Hiro fell into the Zen garden today. And it was caught on tape because of me. 

Hiro: Kisa! Well, you... you... you... you uh... I dunno. 

Kyo: The rat hit a tree today.

Yuki: Stupid cat. Don't you remember what you did when we got into the main house? 

Kyo: No, uh... let me think. 

Yuki: You tripped on the garden hose and fell into a tree, which had something in it. Wasn't it a water balloon, Tohru-kun? 

Tohru: Hai. 

Kyo: I knew that!

Hatori: No you didn't. 

Momiji: Me and Haru were out on the streets getting a bite to eat and then three was a cow in front of us. And a rat on it too. Then I saw a rabbit and put it on Haru's head. It was funny especially when I did, he slammed his head into the wall. 

Hatsuharu: Not funny. Momiji. Momiji you ran around the house shouting where's my other sock and it was on the same foot that the other was on. 

Momiji: Haru. You're so dull.

Tohru: Yamii-chan bumped into a tree today and started to run around thinking she bumped into a monster. It was funny... at the time. 

Shigure: 'Ha-san tripped over a worm when we were five years old!! 

Ayame: Shigure wet his pants when he was eight. 

Hatori: Ayame ran around the house with underwear around his head.

Kyo: We're talking about Mess-ups not childhood memories!! 

Ayame, Hatori and Shigure: Sorry...

Yuki: Well, I think that was all the mess-ups... 

Ritsu: There weren't anymore. I think. 

Kisa: And... Thanks for reading. ^_^ we appreciate it. So much.

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%


	8. Chapter Eight: Old Memories

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Don't miss the part on some DVD that says what the characters thought of the story!! Only being added to the last part of the fanfics.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

~Previously on Telling Akito!:

"Yamii-kun? Where is she?" Yamato wondered. 

"She's up on that mountain," Yuki said.

"She's up there! All by herself in the rain! I better save her!!" Yamato shouted running into the forest.

"Yamato-kun..." Shigure mumbled.

"Do you think he still likes her?" Ayame asked. 

"Didn't she fall in love with him for that reason?" Hatori questioned. "Anyway, I didn't erase his memory of having the will to love her," 

"They could still be together, I suppose he still has the heart," Kyo said. 

"Yup. Let's wish for the best," Kagura said.

"I was wondering if you were okay! I'm so glad! What are you doing out in the rain?" 

"Well... My uncle took my first love away from me," Mattii explained. 

"He took him away? Is he gay?" 

Mattii laughed, "No, he just lost the soul to love me," 

"That's terrible! Why would he do such a thing?" 

"Your soaking wet! We better get a towel!" Yuki shouted.

"Hai," Hatori passed a towel to Tohru. 

"Arigato gozaimasuta!" Tohru took the towel from Hatori's hand. 

"So? How did it go?" Kyo asked.

"I heard the talk that they had and I bet he still cares for her," Tohru clarified. 

"That's good," Hatsuharu said. 

"At least he still remembers. That's what counts," Momiji smiled. ~

\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/

^o^ ~~~~~~~~ **Telling Akito Chapter Eight**~~~~~~~~~^o^

^o^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Old Memories ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^o^

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

"You're going too fast!!" Yamato yelled, trailing behind Mattii. 

"And you're going to slow! Come on Hurry it up!!" Mattii yelled. 

 !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Love is such a crazy thing isn't it. Our hopes rely in that boy to comfort her. But now I suppose something else will happen," Shigure said. He looked at the hill. "They're coming."

Slowly Mattii appeared and Yamato came into the picture as well. 

"Yamii-chan! Are you okay? You're soaking wet." Kagura walked into the house and got two towels and gave them to Mattii and Yamato. 

"Arigato, Kagura-san!" Mattii and gave one of the towels to Yamato.

"Come on. You two better get inside, it's really cold in here," Yuki persisted. 

"Kay, we will. We need to talk. Okay?" Mattii asked. 

"Sure." Yuki said and everyone went inside. 

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hatori slid the door closed. Everyone went to the door and pressed their ears to the door so they could hear the conversation. 

Akito was listening as well. He listened to their every word. 

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Yamii-kun? Are you okay? You must be sad after what just happened right?" Yamato asked. He waited for her to answer. 

"...It would seem that way. But..." Mattii cut off. She looked at the floor. She slowly fell to her knees. Yamato watched as she fell. When she fell his heart ached. 

"Yamii-kun..." He faintly uttered. 

Mattii recoiled and placed her hands on the floor. She was shaking. A tear fell down her cheek and it became a diamond. 

"Yamii-kun..." He uttered again. He bent down, placing his hand against her warm sweater. He was in pain to hold her, to see her. "Yamii-kun? Are you going to be okay?" 

Another diamond fell to the ground. She slowly looked up. Her pale purple eyes were full of tears. She slowly moved her right hand up and smiled, it hurt Yamato to see her smile. "It's okay. I'll be okay. You can just go inside. I'll be fine. Really, I-I just need time to think," Mattii slowly said. Another tear fell to the ground to become a diamond. 

"I'm not leaving your side! Never! I wouldn't think to!" Yamato cried. His hands shaking with fear. 

"No. Please. It's cold outside and you can just go inside please. I'll only be a minute or two. Please Yamato-san!" Mattii cried, tears flowing uncontrollably. 

"No. Please, let's go inside together, okay?" He asked so painfully that Mattii only cried even more. "Please?" 

Mattii looked at Yamato, she stood up with the help from Yamato. "Fine." 

Yamato opened the door and everyone who was listening fell. 

"Mina-san?" Mattii mumbled. She wiped the tears.

Everyone stood up. "Come, come. Get inside. It's cold out there!" Ayame pointed. He jester them back inside.

"Hai, I suppose so..." Mattii trailed off. 

Yamato pulled a napkin out of his jean pockets. He handed it to Mattii. 

Mattii looked at Yamato, she looked at the napkin in his hands. 

'Come on! Yamii-chan! Take it!' The others thought. 

Mattii slowly moved her hands, she grasped the napkin. Mattii began to glare at the others. "I heard that," 

Everyone turned around and went out the door and slid it closed. 

"Arigato, Yamato-san," Mattii said. 

Yamato went home after that. 

"Come. Yamii-chan. Say with us for a while. Okay? Don't go back home," Shigure offered. He offered her a hand. Mattii took his hand and she went with them home.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Mattii went with Shigure, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo.

"Are you going to be okay?" Yuki asked. He looked at Mattii. Mattii nodded.

Kyo turned and stopped. Everyone stopped. He looked at Mattii straight in the eye. 

"Uh... Kyo-kun...." Mattii trailed off. Her expression was clear. Mattii's face was startled. 

Her put his hand over Mattii's scorching forehead. You've got a fever..." He said proudly. 

Tohru looked worried. "You've got a fever! That's terrible!!" 

"Don't worry, Tohru-kun. She'll be fine for the time being," Shigure stated. 

"R-right," Tohru said. 

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

A man was in a room. Violet hair, teal eyes and a heart of hatred. He lay on the floor pondering his past. It was Akito.

"What do those women think they can do? Women are sinful. They seize over men like a toy." He smirked. An eye of his twitched. 

'They should all die. Why haven't I died yet? And what was it that Mattii said... about... Hatori erasing my memory...what was it that he erased?'

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Yuki placed his warm hands on Mattii's cheeks. "When we get home, you rest up okay?" Yuki asked with much concern. 

Mattii looked at both Kyo and Yuki. Then she looked at Tohru and Shigure. Yuki pulled his hands away from Mattii's cheeks. 

"Hai, but don't be waiting on me hand and foot. Okay?" Mattii asked happily. 

"Right," They all said. 

They walked back to Shigure's house. 

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

'What happened? Why is there an empty gap in my head.' Yamato slowly walked into his apartment. 

Yamato opened the door. 

"Hey!" A voice called out. Yamato closed the door. 

"Takeru? You look..." Yamato was puzzled. 

Takeru looked at his older brother, lifted an eyebrow. "Is something wrong? You don't seem to be yourself!" He laughed.

"Different?" Yamato looked at his hands. He was baffled. "There's blood on my hands! Why is there blood on my hand!!" He yelled. 

"What! BLOOD! Yamato-anii-chan, this looks a diamond in your hand! This diamond looks like it belongs to Yamii-chan!" The younger blonde yelled. 

"How long has it been? Huh? You look like your 20 years old," Yamato said. He sat down onto the couch. 

"You sure are dumb. Do you have amnesia? I am 21 years old and you are like 25!!" Takeru yelled. "Something is wrong with you! Go take a nap or something, I gotta go meet Tai, I'll uh, see you later!" Takeru yelled. He swung his arm around carelessly. So carelessly in-fact that he knocked down a picture. The glass shattered into many small pieces.

"Takeru! Be careful, you could have broken the picture!" Yamato screamed.

Takeru shrugged. "Gomen nasai... he... bye!" Takeru chuckled and ran out the door. 

Yamato picked up the broken photograph frame. "Silly, Takeru." He brushed off the glass. "Yamii-kun? When did I ever take this picture? It seems like a while ago." Yamato gazed at the picture. 

To be continued...

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I hope you all liked Chapter Eight. The Next chapter is on the way!! 

Please Review!! Please!! Tell me what you thought of this fanfic! Since I do want to be a Novelist like Shigure when I grow up! I'm going to make a whole book full of Anime! Oh! And please don't flame me! I take it very roughly! I begin to hate myself! Or I might go black like Haru! So don't provoke me!!

If you have any questions, please email me at tintin1289@msn.com. AIM is SeiyuuFreak...

Now for the part on some DVD that says what the characters thought of the story!! Only being added to the last part of the fanfics.

^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^

12 year old Mattii: I like Coconuts!! 

17 year old Kyo: Why's that? 

12 year old Mattii: I dun know!! 

16 year old Yuki and Tohru: -_-' 

17 year old Kyo: Yamii-chan!! 

****Starts to chase Mattii around the room****

12 year old Mattii: Kyo-kun kowaii!!! 

27 year old Hatori: By the way, that means Kyo's scaring me. Not, Kyo's cute. 

27 year old Shigure: Well, 'Ha-san, I've never expected you to be saying that. 

27 year old Ayame: Yeah, 'Tori-san! 

17 year old Kyo: HATORI!!!!!!!!!!! 

27 year old Hatori: Bye, bye... 

****Hatori ran off****

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%


End file.
